


The Fall of Castiel

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Soldier Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Another fight, Castiel's blue eyes flashing as he pinned Dean to a wall for his stubborn refusal to accept his role.A desperate attempt to convince the angel to join Team Free Will.Dean could never have anticipated how well it would work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 355





	The Fall of Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from the show, a jumbled timeline, and porn. Have fun.

Dean could hardly remember a time when Castiel couldn't get under his skin, make him snap and snarl defensively as he threw threats and demands at the self-titled angel of the Lord. After all, he'd literally shot and stabbed the angel when they'd first met. But now? 

Castiel had Dean pinned face-first to the dingy motel wall. “I serve heaven, not mankind, and certainly not you!” he snarled angrily against Dean's ear, his breath hot against his skin.

Dean struggled, but Castiel was immovable, and Dean couldn't stop the curl of arousal that swirled in his gut. Much as he hated the sanctimonious winged douchebags, Castiel was better than most and hot, and being pinned was decidedly one of Dean's kinks. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to use their position to make the angel lose a bit of that holier-than-thou control. Dean was already half-hard, and the heavy weight of the angel pressing against his back only served to excite him further. Dean tensed, steeling himself to push back against the angel, and had to bite back a groan as he felt the iron-hard press of arousal against his ass. 

_ Not so immune to temptation, are we?  _ he thought smugly, before struggling and shoving his ass back against the angel in a deliberate grind. “You know what, bite me, Cas! I've had enough of your hot and cold mind games. You're worse than a girl at prom. You think you're hot shit, your mission is so damned important, but guess what, I have my own life, asshole, and you can take that stick up your ass, and go fuc--”

Dean was silenced, his voice gone as the angel flexed his divine power and something large and heavy filled his mouth, just shy of gagging him. The grimy motel room lit with an eerie, ethereal blue, and his ears rang as Castiel spoke with an echo of his true voice.

“You believe you can taunt me into giving you what you want. You have no idea what you're dealing with, Dean Winchester. Angels mate for life, and if I take you, the bond we already share will seem like nothing in comparison."

_ What bond,  _ Dean wanted to demand, but could only struggle and let out a low moan as Castiel pinned him wholly, growling against his ear. 

"You're mortal, Dean. You have no grasp of forever. Already I can use our bond, our connection to bring you to heights you've never known. Nor will you, unless I decide it." 

Castiel's hand grazed feather-light over the brand on his arm and Dean shuddered, a spike of pleasure singing up his spine. A low whine squeezed past the obstruction in his mouth, and he found himself blinking back tears as a blush set his cheeks on fire.

_ Holy--literally!--shit!  _ Dean tried to heave a breath but was left quaking and trembling as Castiel set his palm firmly over his handprint. A bolt of excruciating pleasure fired through him as Castiel's eyes flared brilliantly with grace. Dean cried out in a wordless shout as he was brought to his knees by a sudden orgasm, barely aware Castiel had released him physically. A strong hand gripped his chin and tilted his head to make eye contact, and Dean found himself staring up at the molten gaze of the Seraph. 

"Something to consider, Dean. Others will try to bind you to Heaven's path, but their methods are not likely to be so pleasurable as mine."

Dean found his voice as he climbed, shaking, to his feet. He drew himself up and stared down at the angel in defiant anger. "I'm a lot of things. I'm no one's whore."

Castiel watched him as though he were a particularly interesting beetle, his head tilted as he analyzed Dean. "And yet you thought to seduce me. Your thoughts proclaimed it, as did your actions."

"Listen, you feathery bastard, stay out of my head!" he snarled furiously and shoved Castiel, who allowed himself to be moved by a bare inch. "You don't know a thing about me!" 

"I know everything about you, except perhaps why you refuse to accept Heaven's plan for you. You were saved for this."

"I'm also no one's puppet," Dean ground out between clenched teeth, flashes of Hell skittering through his mind. Castiel stepped back half a step, then raised his hand, reaching for Dean's forehead. Dean slapped his hand away and the angel allowed it, though his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What're you doing?" 

"I was going to soften the memories, to ensure you no longer become lost in them." Castiel seemed to consider reaching for him again but hesitated, waiting for Dean's response.

Dean shook his head angrily. "What I remember is mine. I need to remember everything that was done to me, and everything I did, Cas, or I'll forget who I am. I can't afford that."

"You're the Righteous Man. And you're Michael's Sword," Cas told him.

Dean turned away, grimacing as the movement reminded him of the mess in his jeans. There was a snap of fingers behind him and the wetness disappeared as though it had never been, and Dean frowned again at the casual display of power.

"And you? What're you, Cas?" Dean asked, wondering when he'd started thinking of the angel as Cas as opposed to that feathered asshole.

"I'm a soldier, Dean." The stiff bearing of the angel's shoulders spoke to the truth of his words, but Dean could remember that body pressed against his, Cas' voice a harsh rasp at his ear. With those memories at the forefront of his mind, he pushed.

"You're more than that. You saved me. You felt regret about Pam. You say me an' you are bound." He stepped closer to the angel and gripped the front of his trench coat in both hands. "And sure, you're a soldier of God. God gave man free will, right? That means I get to choose. And I will never be a meat suit for Michael. So what now, you gonna drag me off to do Heaven's dirty work? Or are you going to let me choose?" Dean stepped closer as he spoke, and this time it was the angel who was pressed against a wall, with Dean's hands still curled in the beige coat hanging shapelessly from Cas' shoulders. 

Cas stared up at him, his blue eyes narrowed as he thought, and Dean bent to whisper softly in his ear. "How could we be bound for all eternity if you had to give me up to Michael's claim? Besides, felt like you already marked me as yours. Isn't that what the handprint is about?"

"Yes, but--" Dean nudged at the angel's jaw with his nose, the heady scent of ozone surrounding him and making him feel like he was cozying up to lightning in a bottle. Cas gave a small gasp as Dean's hands moved to lay flat against his chest in a caress, and his voice grew deeper. "But that is only part of our bond, and-- _ Dean!"  _ he exclaimed, his head thunking back against the wall. Dean nuzzled at his throat, deliberately picturing, in explicit detail, how he'd like to be bound to the angel.

Dean gave him a sizzling look, running his tongue over his lip, then moved his hands swiftly to cup the angel's jaw, tilting his face up just so. 

"Cas, I don't do well with ultimatums, so you better decide whose side you're on. Heaven's, or Team Free Will."

With those words, he slanted his lips against the angel's, who stood frozen for two--maybe three heartbeats--then caught on. Suddenly Dean was being kissed within an inch of his life, and he felt his knees go weak before he locked them and gave as good as he got. His fingers slid into Cas' dark hair, and he caged him against the wall with his body. Cas opened his mouth in silent invitation, and Dean took it, sliding his tongue against his angel's, grinding softly against his hips. 

Cas moaned at the motion, and Dean slid his hands to Cas' shoulders, stripping his trench coat from his body to fall to the floor. Pulling back, he let his gaze roam over the rumpled angel, the ill-fitting suit doing nothing for the strong frame and trim waist he could feel underneath. Dropping slowly to his knees, Dean reached for Cas' belt.

"Dean," Cas breathed, his eyes wide and blown dark as Dean deftly unzipped his pants and worked them down over thick, strong thighs. "What are you doing?"

"What I choose to do," he replied with a smirk, then flicked his tongue over the tip of Cas' cock, pulling a gasp from his angel. His thoughts froze for a moment, then he looked up at the object of his lust and mentally shrugged.

_ Mine!  _ He proclaimed it loudly in his mind, and Cas shuddered, whether at the declaration or at the mouth sliding down his shaft, Dean didn't bother to stop and ask.  _ Choose me, angel… if I'm yours, you're mine. _

Cas' fingers sank into his hair gently, the touch so tender it made Dean's heart swell, tears welling in his eyes. He blinked them away and focused on his self-appointed task, bringing the angel to his knees. He fisted Cas' cock, lapping over the head and tonguing at the precome already drooling down the shaft. He stared up at Cas, whose eyes had gone ethereally blue, and smirked.

"Lick," he commanded succinctly, offering his palm to the angel standing over him, and Cas obeyed. He grabbed Dean's wrist and lapped over his palm, taking each finger into his mouth and twirling his tongue around them until they were dripping, until Dean was groaning and pulling back to swear as he leaned his forehead against Cas' hip. "Fuck, how're you so hot, Cas?" 

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' shaft and began stroking him slowly, flicking his tongue lightly over the head, moaning softly as Cas' hands landed in his hair and tugged lightly.

"Dean…" Cas groaned his name softly, a low supplication that tugged at Dean, making his heart pound even as a fire ignited again low in his belly. He revelled in the silky skin under his lips, the scent of ozone and rain and musk growing stronger as Cas began to pant. Dean sucked lightly at the tip of Cas' cock, humming as another spurt of precome hit his tongue, salty and sweet.

The angel's hand stroked through Dean's hair, his eyes blazing with lust and power as he melted under Dean's touch. Cas slumped back against the motel room wall, debauched and desperate as he began thrusting slowly into Dean's mouth. Dean popped off with a slurp and smirked up at the angel, his voice low and rough.

"Gonna fuck my mouth, angel?" he teased, licking his lips and glancing up through his lashes.

Cas pulled Dean suddenly to his feet, so quickly he stumbled and fell against the muscled form of the angel. "Not here."

There was a blink of movement around them as Dean's stomach fell and swooped, then they were in what appeared to be a cabin. "What the fuck, Cas, Sam's gonna be back eventually! When he sees I'm not there he's gonna--"

"Sam is occupied with the bartender you interviewed earlier. He won't know you're gone before I can return you." Cas dropped his suit jacket casually onto a couch, undoing his tie and stripping his shirt without a glance at Dean, who fought to concentrate.

"What is he doing with that jerk, he barely gave us any info?" Dean finally demanded, his eyes wide and reaching for his cell phone.

"Fornicating, at the moment," Cas replied, his brow creasing as he used his angel blade and sliced across his forearm. Drawing his fingers through the welling blood, he quickly drew a sigil on the door, then with a flash of his eyes the wound healed.

Dean meanwhile was flabbergasted by the casual outing of his brother, and shook his head. "Cas, don't tell me about my brother's sex life. And don't discuss mine with him, alright? Now what's with the graffiti?" he asked, pointing at the sigil which gleamed with power.

"Do you wish for Michael to appear and claim you?" Cas asked, his head tilted in that curious away that Dean absolutely did not find adorable.  _ Adorable? _ He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  _ No, just sex _ .

Cas stood before him suddenly, and Dean was abruptly reminded that the angel was standing there shirtless, his awkwardly fitting slacks hanging from dangerously sharp hip bones.

"Dean," Cas growled, his voice lower than usual. "It will never be just sex between us. Now hold still. This will be excruciating." With no further warning, Cas' hand connected with his chest and Dean was gasping and breathless as pain seemed to carve its way over his ribs.

_ "Augh! _ What the hell was that, man?" he demanded, clutching a hand to his side and staggering back from the angel who stood unflustered before him.

"A warding sigil. Now no other angels will be able to find you. I'll mark Sam the same way tomorrow."

Dean grumbled for a moment, then glanced again at Cas, with his earnest gaze and ruffled dark hair, standing half-naked and completely unbothered before him. Dean rubbed at his ribs again and rolled his eyes.

"Talk about killing the mood, Cas," he mumbled, only half-joking. Between being teleported who knew where, which always made his stomach turn, the shock about Sammy (he didn't care though, it was just a surprise!), and the pain, the half-chubby he'd developed while sucking Cas off had vanished. Now he just felt awkward and the vague stirrings of anger again. "Considering we were just fucking talking about free will and choices, ya think maybe you could warn me next time before you do that kinda shit?"

Cas blinked owlishly for a moment, then his deep voice rumbled out of his chest. One that Dean was studiously ignoring--was that a freckle next to his nipple? Dean licked his lips subconsciously and glanced away, feeling his cheeks heat with a blush.  _ Get it together, Winchester. You can go down on an angel, but have a chick flick moment over a freckle? _

Castle stepped closer and his voice rumbled over Dean soothingly. "If you no longer wish to continue, I can return you to the motel. But I have made up my mind and you will remain hidden from the Host as long as I can keep you safe."

Dean's eyes snapped back to the angel and he blinked. Cas stood before him, his shoulders back and spine ramrod straight. There was a fierce protectiveness shining from his face, and Dean felt some of his irritation melt a little.

"So, choosing Team Free Will, huh, angel?" he teased softly, and Cas wet his lips slowly before answering. Dean stifled a whimper at the memory of those lips against his own and waited for the angel to answer.

"I'm choosing  _ you." _

Dean stepped closer, his hands landing on those sinfully carved hip bones and wrapping around Cas' waist, pulling him in until they stood chest to chest, only the thin material of Dean's t-shirt between them.

Cas' eyes flicked down to his lips and Dean let out a low, rasping growl that might have contained his name. After a moment, an hour, an eternity, their lips met again. Unlike the violent passion earlier, this kiss was gentle, a balm for the angry words and hurt of betrayal, soothing away the anger. It was a quiet promise and Dean fell against his angel, hoping Cas meant it. He must have known Dean would do it, because without hesitation Cas caught him, his arms wrapping around Dean and folding tightly around his back. 

Their lips moved together slowly, tenderly, and Dean's hands roved up Cas' bare spine. As his fingers reached Cas' shoulder blades, Cas shuddered and broke the kiss, his head snapping back as his grace surged through them both. Dean froze for a moment, then smirked, the memory of their first meeting, of shadowy wings flaring against the wall of the barn giving him a devious, lascivious idea.

He licked his lips and mouthed over Cas' throat, then curled his finger to dig blunt nails over Cas' shoulders, raking them down his back roughly. Cas shuddered and cried out under his hands, his hips bucking forward to seek friction as light burst from his eyes in a searing blue flash. Dean blinked away the after-image and held Cas carefully as the soldier of God quaked in his arms.

Sucking sharply on Cas' throat, he worked his way up to nibble on his earlobe. "Show me, Cas?" he pleaded, and Cas nodded frantically. Without further warning, black feathers exploded into being around them with a sound like a thunderclap. Cas' wings wrapped around Dean in a tight embrace, his hands now buried in their silky strength. He flexed his fingers again and Cas moaned brokenly, the sound going straight to Dean's cock. 

_ "Dean…"  _ Cas whimpered, that was the only word for the sound that encompassed his name as Dean stroked his fingers through the ebony feathers.

"Has anyone touched your wings before, Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly jealous of anyone who might have seen his angel like this.

"They're rarely physically manifested," Cas breathed, his body pressed against Dean as his hands clutched at the hunter's back. "It's shared only with one's closest brothers or sisters, and it's never felt like…" Dean grabbed a fistful of downy feathers and tugged gently and Cas' eyes flashed again as a groan escaped his lips. "Dean, please, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, Cas." He glanced around the cabin and found a bed in the corner, and slowly pulled the angel across the room, his lips starting to tingle from the stubble strewn over Cas's jaw and throat. "Cas, Cas…" he moaned as the angel's strong hands snuck under the hem of his shirt and found his skin, clutching at his back. The touch was electric and Dean let himself fall back onto the bed, pulling Cas down on top of him.

"Dean, I'm  _ going _ to claim you. That handprint will be nothing compared to the claim I will have on your soul."

Dean licked his way down Cas' throat and sucked a mark on Cas' collarbone. Cas rutted against him, his hips circling and his cock sliding against Dean's restlessly. Dean slid one hand down Cas' back and grabbed at the most heavenly--he snorted mentally--piece of ass he'd even had the pleasure of molesting. He ground up against his angel and watched as Cas seemed to catch his breath. "And what do I get?"

"All of me. I'm yours, Dean. Your soul is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in a hundred millennia of existence, and I was yours the moment I laid a hand upon you in Hell." Dean shivered as his memories threatened to swamp him and Cas focused on his face suddenly. "Let me… Dean. Please. You are the Righteous Man. Let me take the pain."

Dean huffed out a broken laugh, turning his face to Cas' shoulder to avoid meeting his eyes. He couldn't give in to that plea, so he simply shook his head and trembled for a moment, clutching at his would-be lover.

"Just no more mentioning it, okay? Not when we're about to.. Ya know."

"Fornicate?" Cas asked innocently and Dean huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, that." Dean met Cas' eyes, the confused kitten tilt to his head making his heart feel like it was three sizes too big for his chest. He tilted his head up in invitation and Cas met his lips gently, softly worshipping his mouth until Dean felt himself trembling for another reason entirely.

He touched his tongue lightly to Cas' lips, and whether the angel knew what he wanted or Jimmy's vessel simply remembered the motions, his lips parted and Dean's tongue slipped past to touch his slowly. Cas whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands pulling Dean closer even as his wings ruffled above them like an obsidian canopy. In the twilight of their shelter, Dean and Cas kissed slowly, their lips moving in sync, their mouths dancing together until their bodies had no choice but to follow. Dean rocked his hips up against Cas again, moaning against his mouth when he felt the rock hard shape of the angel's cock against his.

Dean slid his fingers up into Cas' feathers again, pulling a low moan from his lips as he caressed along the steely strength of the bones, the musculature strange and yet enticing. He'd seen the strength of Cas' back when he turned away to paint the sigil on the door. Dean felt a sudden spike of desire. He wanted the strength, those immovable arms caging him as those sharp hips drove Cas into him. Cas groaned and suddenly he was kissing Dean passionately, no light teasing or sensuous toying, this. 

_ Right, Angel, _ Dean reminded himself as he surrendered to the kiss, then with a mischievous smile that was lost against Cas' mouth, flung a thought at his lover. Cas froze for a moment, half a heartbeat at most, but Dean's request had clearly been heard because their clothes suddenly vanished, and the drag of Cas' heavy cock against his own had Dean whining deep in his throat. Cas crawled slowly down his body, his wings spread above them and quivering as Dean drew his hands along the upper arch of them.

"Dean." Cas' voice was lower than ever, his lips trailing scorching kisses over his sternum and down to his nipple. He laved his tongue over the sensitive bud and Dean hissed, his body arching under Cas and his hands tugging again at the sensitive wings hiding the rest of the small cabin from his sight. Cas moaned as he sucked on the tight bud and Dean moved to clench his hands in Cas' hair, tugging softly as he tried to either push him away or drag him closer. He was no longer certain. 

"Cas, oh fuck, man, that feels… it feels so fucking good, angel." He dropped his head back onto the pillow and let himself sink into sensation, the warm, wet heat of Cas' mouth sending pleasure firing along his nerves, a line of ecstasy driving straight to his cock as Cas sucked. Suddenly teeth grazed his pebbled flesh and he cried out softly, staring down at Cas. The angel looked up at him through sooty lashes, his blue eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Dean knew that it was his imagination, however, as he'd seen those eyes light up before, and this was lust, not grace. Cas folded his wings to his back abruptly and crawled further down Dean's body and Dean let out a growl as Cas bypassed his cock with no more than a chaste press of his lips to the crown. Watching Cas lick his lips to capture the bit of wetness as he drew back had Dean swearing again.

"Dean, are you sure you want this?" he asked, and Dean grinned. He laughed softly and reached down to cup his hand against Cas' cheek for a moment, his heart thumping strangely as Cas nuzzled at his palm.

"Cas, do me a favour?" he asked suddenly. "I want you to pound me into the mattress until I can't see straight, so I'm feeling it for days, so I know in every inch of me that the only angel riding me is you."

Cas' cerulean eyes blew wide in surprise, the pupils nearly eclipsing the blue as Cas took in his words. Suddenly Dean was being manhandled onto his stomach and his hips hauled back until he was on his knees and elbows. He gave a sharp laugh, his cock aching for attention, then Cas' hands were on his ass, his touch nearly burning Dean. Dean moaned softly and nestled further into the pillows, Cas kneading his cheeks gently until Dean was ready to scream at him to get on with it. He felt the angel shuffling around on the bed and his cheeks pushed apart, and forced himself to relax for the first aching push of intrusion.

Instead, he let out a muffled squeak as Cas' tongue brushed against him, running over his furled muscle over and over until he was whining for more, until his limbs trembled with every press and lick. Cas pointed his tongue and thrust it into him as his opening loosened, and the heat of it drove Dean nearly out of his mind. Soon he was begging and pleading with Cas, who settled in with his hands clamped on Dean's hips as though he didn't plan to stop for hours. The burn of Cas' stubble against his tender skin, the strong hands holding him tightly enough to bruise, and the unending lapping against his hole had his cock leaking furiously, and he reached a palm down to stroke himself, whining as his hand slid over his heated flesh.

"Cas please," he gasped, jacking himself off in time to the thrusts of the angel's tongue against his hole. Cas merely hummed against his tender skin and continued, sending Dean whining as he approached the pinnacle. Suddenly Cas' hand was on his wrist, tugging him away from his cock despite his sobbed breath. "Oh, come on,  _ please!" _

Cas' tongue slowed, but the pressure deepened and suddenly one of the angel's long, thick fingers was pressing in alongside his tongue. Dean whined out a desperate plea for more, shaking as Cas' laugh rumbled against him. 

"Fuck, Cas, do you even need to breath?" he demanded, then realized what a foolish question that was. His mind immediately supplied an image of Cas sucking him off, and he shuddered as his pleasure mounted.

Cas' finger was slick inside him, and Dean had to wonder what he'd used to ease the way. He tried to focus, but then Cas stroked over his prostate and all curiosity flew out the window. He moaned long and low and Cas chuckled against his skin even as he inserted another finger and teased over the sensitive bundle of nerves again. Over and over he brushed over Dean's prostate, lightly at first, scarcely touching it, then firmer and more pressure. Dean sobbed a breath into the pillow beneath him and clutched at the sheets as a molten ball of pleasure coiled hotter and tighter in his core until Cas' thumb pressed firmly against his taint just as his fingers rubbed against him within one last time. 

Dean could hardly recognize his own voice in the sounds that escaped him as he came, soaking the blanket beneath him as his cock spurted line after line of white. He collapsed to the bed, quivering, his eyes full of unbidden tears at the excruciating pleasure.

Finally he caught his breath and cleared his throat. "Cas, in me. I need you in me, man. Please, fuck me."

_ "Dean!" _ Cas groaned his name, a supplication. "There's no going back from this. If… if you let me claim you, we will be bound for eternity."

Dean squirmed around onto his back, grimacing at the wet spot until with a snap of his fingers Cas made it disappear. Dean stared down the length of their bodies for a moment, taking in the weight of Cas' cock hanging between his legs with a soft moan of anticipation. Warmth suffused his limbs with a delicious heaviness, and he looked up at Cas with his eyes half-lidded in sensual pleasure.

"Cas," he whispered. "You mine, angel?" He felt a low thrum of energy vibrating through his body, at his hips where Cas' knees were pressed against his skin, at his stomach where Cas bent to press a tender kiss. Cas smiled up at him, the expression showing a tenderness he'd never seen from the soldier before. The angel straightened and crawled up his body, bending to kiss him gently. His hand grazed the print on his arm and Dean nearly jackknifed off the bed at the startling pleasure coursing through him. "What… what  _ is _ that?!"

"You have a piece of my grace inside you, the glue holding you together at first when I brought you back, but now it's part of you."

Dean absorbed this information and smirked. "Isn't it about time I had another piece of you inside me, baby?"

Cas growled softly and captured his lips, fiercely possessing him. Dean opened instantly, his eyes falling shut as emotion swamped him. Devotion, lust, awe, reverence, love…? He gasped, tears springing to his eyes as he realized Cas was somehow projecting everything he felt for Dean. Dean, who feared for so long that he was toxic, that no one could love him. That no one would survive loving him. But an angel.  _ His _ angel, surely he'd be safe.

Secure in that safety, Dean opened his heart, and sliding his hands into Cas' feathers again, poured out his truth.

"I'm yours, Cas. I choose you. I need you."

Cas searched his eyes for a moment, then broke into a sunny grin, an expression Dean had never seen before. The gummy smile tugged at his heart, and he smiled in return, a light, carefree feeling ballooning in his chest. His hands slid further amongst Cas' feathers and the angel let out a wrecked groan, precome dripping to Dean's stomach as he trembled. Dean's seeking fingers found a lump at the base of Cas' wing, then a second on the opposite side.

Curious, he stroked each lightly, and felt them harden the way his own nipples did when someone played with them. 

_ "Dean!" _ Cas cried out, the lights in the room flickering as an echo of his true voice escaped him. Dean winced, drawing his hands away and Cas whimpered at the loss. "Please, please, touch them again, I'll control my voice, please!"

Tentatively, Dean reached for the same spot and found the small bumps, this time finding them slightly…  _ damp? _

"What are those, Cas?" he asked, bringing his right hand to his face and sniffing cautiously. An arousing, enticing scent wafted over him, and Dean groaned softly. Unable to resist, his tongue flicked out and lapped over his fingers. Cas watched him as though he were performing the most debauched, erotic feat know to man, his eyes wide and dark with lust.

"Oil glands," Cas answered, his voice gone to a deep rasp. "Wing oil for grooming… and courting."

Dean's fingers tightened on the other one and, nearly pinching, and Cas whined. The oil gland swelled for a moment, then there was a hot spurt as oil released over Dean's hand. Dean brought his fingers to his face and licked them clean, moaning at the clean, sweet taste. Cas watched him wild-eyed, then was reaching back with his own hand to collect the oil.

Dean smirked as Cas traced his lips with the oil, then he felt his eyes widen as he watched his lover coat his cock with a slick sheen.

"Is that safe?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"I wouldn't have let you touch or ingest it if it weren't, Dean. Now, are you ready to fornicate?" he asked seriously, then cocked his head as Dean guffawed.

"Dude, please don't call it that, no one talks like that," Dean explained with an amused grin, one that fell from his face as Cas replied.

"I see. Are you ready to make love, then?" Cas bent and kissed him seriously, seeming to know that Dean had no words. Dean dove headlong into the kiss, saying everything he couldn't manage aloud with his passion instead. His arms wrapped around Cas' shoulders again and pulled him close, and the angel came willingly. Their chests brushed first, then their stomachs, and Dean froze in tense anticipation. Cas pulled back from the kiss and watched his face as his hips slotted against Dean's, his lips quirking in a small satisfied smile as Dean whimpered at the contact, already half-hard again, as impossible as it seemed.

"You mojo-ing my dick, angel?" he asked, ignoring Cas' question.

"I might have sent you a little healing energy. My grace can bring you to tumescence again and again," Cas explained, and Dean bit back a grin. His angel was such a dork. He rolled his hips slowly, frotting against Cas, and smirked as he groaned Dean's name.

"Cas, enough foreplay," Dean ordered, and Cas nodded slowly. Shifting around above Dean, he thrust his hips back and forth a few times, until suddenly he caught on Dean's entrance. Both groaned as the angel pushed slowly, slowly into Dean's body, not stopping until his hips were seated against Dean's backside. Dean could barely speak. He felt incredibly, deliriously full, but there was no pain, just a delicious stretch that had his nerves firing and his cock rising to full mast between them.

"Dean," Cas whispered, his voice choked with emotion. "I didn't know," he tried to explain, and Dean petted the edges of his wings and ran gentle fingers through his hair. He tugged softly and met Cas' lips.

"Me neither, angel," he murmured, then rolled his hips slowly, pulling Cas deeper with a desperate cry. A seeping warmth was spreading from his core through his limbs, and he wrapped his legs around Cas' hips. His fingers reached again for the oil glands and Cas  _ keened _ as he deliberately stroked them. His hips snapped into Dean, who cried out wordlessly, then suddenly it was nothing but thrusting, heaving bodies, Cas' wings fluffed ridiculously above them as grace seeped around the edges of his closed eyes. Dean clutched at his angelic lover fiercely, his low moans escaping him with each piston of Cas' hips, a punched out cry that was building higher and faster with every shift of Cas' body within his.

"Please, Cas, please!" Dean moaned, his body overwhelmed by the brutal pace, ecstasy surging through his body as he clung to Cas and let the angel sweep him away.

Cas moaned his name, and suddenly their lips met again, and Cas was shuddering, his hips snapping sharply into Dean once, twice, then his palm was covering Dean's eyes, grace blocking his hearing as Cas screamed his orgasm into the tiny cabin. Pulse after pulse filled Dean, and he moaned as his climax swept over him again, sobbing for breath against Cas' throat as he was overcome.

"You're  _ mine,  _ Dean," Cas growled fiercely, and Dean chuckled breathlessly.

"Ditto, angel." Maybe not the most romantic answer, but what the hell, Swayze always gets a pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Destiel? Join us on Discord's [Profound Bond](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Banshee for beta-ing for me!


End file.
